


Семья

by ineedthatglowbirdy



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen, семейный флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 15:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedthatglowbirdy/pseuds/ineedthatglowbirdy
Summary: написана на зфб 2019 для команды росомах





	Семья

**Author's Note:**

> написана на зфб 2019 для команды росомах

Лора долго смотрела на него, и Дакен нехотя догадывался, о чем она думает. Он курил, напряженно и задумчиво, хотя по сути в голове было пусто, обрубок руки неприятно ныл, и это ощущение, будто он неполноценный и сломанный, заполняло его целиком.   
— Что?   
Ему надоела игра в гляделки. Лора покачала головой, отвернулась. Дакен чувствовал запахи не так хорошо, как раньше, и не мог сказать, расстроена Лора или просто задумалась. Он не хотел встречаться с ней взглядом сейчас. 

Спустя целую вечность, Лора тихо сказала своим чуть хрипловатым низким голосом:  
— Ты так похож на него. Когда небритый.   
Она усмехнулся, кривовато и знакомо, а Дакен вспомнил, что давно не смотрелся в зеркало. Он ощупал свое лицо — колючее и будто чужое, и стало совсем хреново. 

Да, он догадывался, что похож на папашу, будь он неладен. Только сейчас мысли о Логане отдавались горечью во рту и тяжелым осадком внизу живота. Не хотелось думать о нем, знать о нем, видеть его лицо в отражении и слышать, что он похож на него. Дакен готов был выколоть себе и второй глаз, чтобы забыть, какого он цвета.   
Проклятое напоминание, как абсцесс, нарывало, гноилось и болело.   
Даже после смерти старик продолжал отравлять ему жизнь. Черт бы его побрал. 

 

***

— На тебя уже смотреть тошно, возьми себя в руки, — сказала Лора спустя неделю, и Дакен не мог вспомнить, когда спрашивал ее мнения. Ах да, точно, он вовсе не интересовался. Но он был с ней согласен. Ему самому было тошно. От собственной беспомощности, бессилия и неконтролируемых эмоций. Будто все, что он когда-либо испытывал обрушилось на него в этот момент. Он царапал зарубцевавшийся обрубок, надеясь отвлечься. Пустота вместо руки и какая-то черная дыра на месте внутренностей. Он хотел убивать, сдохнуть, сжечь весь мир и уродливую тварь, что забрала у него регенерацию. 

— Не смотри, — он равнодушно пожал плечами и чиркнул зажигалкой, ветер дернул пламя, и Дакен подумал, что огонь погаснет, но Лора подставила руку, и он смог зажечь сигару. 

На секунду подумал, как хорошо, что Лора была рядом, и от этой мысли стало не по себе, непривычно уютно и тревожно одновременно. Незнакомое чувство. Как она назвала его, там, в медотсеке, когда он, обмотанный трубками и полуживой, лежал на койке? Семьей? У него были приемные родители, мать, которая никогда не любила, отец, который дал имя, а потом забрал, был Ромулус, который врал и манипулировал, был Логан, который не оказался в нужное время и в нужном месте, а семьи не было. Он хотел, чтобы его семьей были Логан и Ицу, но у него забрали эту возможность. Он представлял, как растет с родителями, как Логан защищает его от нападок, как мама обнимает. Последнее время он хотел, чтобы мать была жива, сильнее, чем когда-либо, и не понимал, чем это могло бы ему помочь. Хотел, чтобы Логан был жив, и, возможно, он бы его простил. А потом на него накатывала такая ярость от этих мыслей, что он ненавидел Логана пуще прежнего. И старался не думать о том, что он мертв и как он умер. Почему-то это оказалось невыносимо тяжело принять. Тяжелее, чем собственную беспомощность и отсутствие руки. Он уверял, что хотел убить его своими руками. Однажды у него почти получилось. А потом все перевернулось, когда он действительно умер. И не было больше цели, не было смысла ненавидеть, некому было больше мстить.   
Наверное, с этим придется жить дальше. Как и с тем, кем он теперь стал. 

Дакен сглотнул, затянулся поглубже и отвернулся, глядя в окно: непроглядная темень, теперь он не видел в темноте, и слышал не лучше обычного человека. 

Он был рад где-то в глубине души, что у него осталась хотя бы Лора. В эту минуту сидящая у него в комнате, почти безмолвно, потому что ему не хотелось говорить, принесшая пачку сигарет, когда он сказал, что хочет курить. Лора, сидевшая у его койки, пока он не пришел в себя. Он орал на нее, прогонял, и теперь рад, что она не ушла: такая же упрямая, как он и их чертов отец. Одна на троих дурная кровь, и, наверное, оно к лучшему. Он злился, и злость придавала ему сил. Не будь Лоры, он бы, скорее всего, совсем раскис. 

 

Лора будто поняла, о чем он думал, почуяла запах, догадалась по выражению лица или каким-то шестым сестринским, черт возьми, чувством, но подошла ближе и ткнулась лбом в плечо. В знак поддержки.   
Дакен сглотнул, ничего не ответив, а она и не ждала ответа. 

Семья, значит?


End file.
